Babysitting of the Angelic Kind
by monkeygirl77
Summary: A sort of sequel to Nothing But the Stars. While the eldest are away fixing what they destroyed in their war, the youngest are left in the charge of the Winchesters. Yes that's right they are playing babysitters for the babies of heaven. Can you imagine all the trouble and adventures this quartet will get into?
1. Chapter 1

The rules for caring for them were fairly simple.

1) No powers (they followed this one pretty well)

2)They spend a lot of time together, don't try to separate them (Dean was bald for a week)

3) If they do something bad leave it to us to punish them (Elijah a scary little beast)

4) No sugary foods after 3 pm, hyper fledglings aren't nice fledglings (This one was written by the candy king himself so it had to be important)

5) If they start to cry it is vital to call one of us (Zeke made half the city go deaf)

6) Bath and bed by 8 pm

With these guidelines the Winchesters,who had been appointed Elijah and Ezekiel's babysitters somewhat unwillingly, were confident they would have an easy job. With the older ones off repairing the damage they had made in their war it was decided that they trusted Sam and Dean enough to leave the babies of the family in their care (apparently it was a privilege to have the threes trust when it came to them) for the day until they returned from where ever they were at the time to take them back home. Elijah and Ezekiel were probably only 8 or 9 in human years, but they were angels, so they were some what more intelligent and it made the babysitters jobs easier.

But even they had their days, cause after they were still kids in both human and angelic cases. So far today they were pretty sure they had broken at least 4 of the guidelines. Or rules whatever you wanted to call them. Michael was repairing the damage done to heaven, while Lucifer and Gabriel were busy fixing damage done to some city in Tokyo. Leaving Sam and Dean with Elijah and Ezekiel who were apparently feeling very energetic today, not that they weren't always energetic, but today was different. They were at least grateful that Castiel had been given permission to be there too.

It started normally, one of the archangels showing up, in this case it was Michael and the little guys still fast asleep in the archangels wings while the man carried their small blue backpack/satchel things. They didn't really need them, but when they went to the park and they wanted a toy to play with it was easier to manage better instead of all the questions they got when they simply popped a toy into existence. Michael had laid the little guys in a bed and covered them with a blanket, smiled fondly when they curled into each other, and threatened both humans with serious bodily harm if anything happened to them before he would give a last look at his brothers and disappear for the day. It would be about an hour or so before they woke up.

"You want some breakfast Zeke?"

Elijah had already made toast and seemed to be enjoying it while quietly watching a rerun of Scooby-Doo. Zeke shook his head and went to sit by his twin silently, which was a bad thing that sent alarms buzzing in their heads because nothing good ever came from them being silent. Dean sighed as he watched Zeke take Eli's last piece of toast and walked in the kitchen to make something for himself and Sam.

After breakfast they would sit around for a while, Sam and Dean looking for new cases or researching ones they were on while Elijah and Ezekiel simply watched whatever they wanted to on television. They would go to the park after if it wasn't raining, and it hardly ever did while the little ones were there. Today was one of the days where it could go either way, but they had decided to walk to the closer park just in case and besides it was good for them to get out and get some fresh air.

They had become regulars on the park bench gossip group as the little tykes played, got dirty, and or scratched up at some point. Eli and Zeke had to wear jackets since their markings could be seen through their t-shirts, and it helped to hide their wings if they forgot to cloak them which wasn't often but did happen. Paul Jacobs was a playmate who simply loved to play tag with the twins and talk them into climbing the trees, his parent at the park was usually Cindy Jacobs, who apparently if rumors would have it had started doing the bag boy at Farmers Hut.

"No your stupid"

They eyes of the gossip benchers turned to the fight that had broken out in one of the trees and watched as Zeke and Paul pushed each other until Paul shoved to hard and knocked Zeke out of the tree. Sam, Dean, and Elijah watched in utter horror as he fell and then landed on his back with a loud crack. Zeke rolled on his stomach and sobbed in absolute agony. Elijah's face darkened at his other half's pain and the storm clouds opened up releasing slow rain at first which grew in speed quickly. He turned to Paul and with a mighty scream of fury shoved the kid off his branch and to the ground in a matter of seconds. Cindy, Dean, and Sam jumped from their spots on the bench and made a beeline towards the children. One of them simply to get her child away from the troubled one and the other two because they wanted to get out of the rain and because they wanted to fix this before an archangel (or all three) came down with holy protective fury on their asses.

Sam scooped Ezekiel up as gently as possible and Dean pulled Elijah off of Paul with an apology to Cindy before they hightailed it out of their, on the way back tot heir currant place of residence hoping Cas would be there. BY the time they got there they were all pretty much soaked through and Zeke's cries were wavering on the borderline of human and angelic. Dean opened the door and all four wet people stepped inside, all welcoming the feeling of dryness and warmth. Stepping further they saw extra clothes for the youngsters set out and their trench coat wearing angel pal waiting somewhat impatiently for them. Elijah still glared every time Zeke let out a sob, but with a stern order (honestly it was in enochian they weren't sure what it was) the kid stopped and changed from his wet clothes to his dry ones and then helped to change Zeke while Cas examined his wing.

"What happened"

They couldn't help but shiver at the coldness in Castiel's tone, they couldn't remember a time when they had heard it.

"Kid got into a fight with another at the park, other kid shoved him from a tree."

"What did Elijah do to the kid"

"Tackled him from his branch"

"Child should be grateful Elijah is merciful, Eli we have to reset Ezekiel's wing"

Zeke shook his head and backed away the best he could, which wasn't very far. Castiel motioned for the Winchesters to help him by holding the fledgling still and Elijah climbed up until they were face to face. Cas grabbed the awkwardly bent wing and gave a count to three before he pulled it back into place. The scream that Zeke gave was only angelic, no human in it whatsoever. He panted as his sobs subsided and curled into the pillows and Elijah. Cas stood looking sympathetically down at him, petting his uninjured wing to help him calm down.

"I must go"

Before they could question (although for what happened next it wasn't a surprise for even Cas had his lines drawn) the angel was gone in a puff of smoke and Sam and dean could only watch something on t.v, comfort Zeke, and make something to eat. It wasn't long before time flew past and it was about time for one of their older brothers to come get them. Except this time they feared the arrival, for starters the kids weren't sleeping (Zeke was still sniveling and Eli was glaring a hole in one of the pillows, literally) and they hadn't bathed for they hadn't moved from their spots from a couple of hours ago. A flutter of wings announced the arrival of.

(SO I thought about cutting it off! but since its new years I wont!)

Lucifer immediately focused on the sound of his baby brother sniveling. He could see the Winchesters trying to keep their distance and shook his head slightly, no matter how many times he swore he wasn't going to hurt them they apparently had their doubts within them. But he ignored that and scooped Zeke of the bed and wrapped him in one of his many wings, rubbing his hand through the injured small one. Elijah crawled from the bed and climbed up on his back to be next to Ezekiel again.

"Zekey what happened?"

He sniffled and rubbed his nose on his new robe-ified arm, "We wa-was playing at the pa-park and this kid go-got mad and pushed me ou-out of a cl-climbing tree"

"Ahh Zekey"

Lucifer tucked the tiny head of brown under his chin and helped to speed up the healing process. Zeke hummed in contentment and closed his eyes. It was past their bed time after all.

"And what did Eli do to the child?"

"I tackled the poop-head out of the tree"

Lucifer sighed but wrapped a wing around the small body to bring him closer, "What are we gonna do with you"

Elijah smiled in his sleepy state and wrapped his arms around Lucifer's neck, planting a small kiss on the mans cheek.

"Your gonna love us and feed us and hug us and love us"

Lucifer smiled at him and placed two fingers to his forehead with a soft command of 'sleep little one' and Eli was out for the count. He turned toward the Winchesters and bid them thanks before disappearing in another flutter of wings. That night a child named Paul Jacobs had a nightmare so scary he wet himself not once but twice and he was going to diffidently apologize t Zeke tomorrow, or the next time they played again.

* * *

So first and foremost... HAPPY 2014!

Now that I have that out of my system... I hope you liked it! I'm planning on making this a series of one shots about our favorite hunters babysitting our favorite baby angels and all the adventures and trouble they get into! Requests are much appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

The next time they had to babysit the youngsters they faced something they would wish they never had to face again, a sick baby angel. Apparently Eli's tree was shedding some leaves, in a larger amount then usual, and it was making little Eli sick and grouchy. It was Gabriel who showed up this time, a large wing wrapped around Elijah who was sound asleep on his shoulder and his free hand holding onto Zeke's hand. The awake angel rubbed his eyes sleepily and let go of his brothers hand to run to an empty bed, falling back to sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Gabriel nodded at them and worked on extracting the other kid from his wing. It took him a good ten minutes but he achieved it and laid the kid next to his brother on the bed. Eli whimpered and snuggled closer to Zeke.

"Ok boys their all yours. Eli should sleep for pretty much the whole day, should he wake up he's gonna be in pain and if he doesn't fall back to sleep or the markings on his back get worse call one of us immediately. He shouldn't move around a lot and he can't take off his robes or change them into anything that would touch the tattoo. Ok I really got to go now cause I'm late and Luci's griping and scolding and I thought I was past this stage"

True the the messengers words Eli did sleep for most of the day. They woke him around lunch and gave him some soup and he slipped back under again. They were starting the think things weren't going to get as bad as the angels feared, until Eli started screaming.

Dean ran into the room the little guys were in and tried to settle the little man down and find out what was wrong in the first place, what was hurting.

"Eli whats wrong? Where's it hurt?"

Zeke tried to push past him but Dean held him back. He didn't need to have the other little guy see this. Eli screamed and cried as his hand pulled at the robes around his tattoo's. Dean pulled his little hands away and he felt Zeke's hands burning his bicep, literally.

"Move! Let me help!"

But Dean held him back. Even though the heat scorched his hands he didn't want Zeke to get to close. The little one in his arms huffed in anger and disappeared which only made Eli cry harder. Dean didn't know what to do.

"SAMMY!?"

Two minutes later the giant was running in the room and noted the lack of one twin angel and Eli crying like the world was going to implode and he was going to die last.

"Sam Zeke's gone and Eli is in pain and he won't stop crying and Zeke poofed out and now Eli's crying harder and WHAT DO WE DO!"

It was a dumb question really, cause there was only one thing they could do. And they were going to kill them for losing one of the twins and causing the other to bawl his eyes out. For the only ones who could calm Eli and find Zeke were their older brothers, and they just hoped they were in a good mood.

"Hey guys we fin-Why is Elijah crying and Where is Ezekiel?"

They turned around and watched as Elijah flung himself at the newcomer, burying himself in the feathers in strong arms, they looked up and saw the scowling face. Not good, not good at all.

* * *

Sorry its short! But it's gonna be two parts! Who is the newcomer? Where did Zeke go? Will Eli calm down enough to help?


End file.
